


你没有如期归来

by Kisaragi_Saya



Category: Jack Lowden - Fandom, Steven/Tuck
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisaragi_Saya/pseuds/Kisaragi_Saya





	你没有如期归来

【老邓水仙】你没有如期归来

Steven/Adam

隐晦的空军组Tuck/Steven提及

送给微博@修行中的乔万尼 太太老邓水仙视频的repo

文的剧情和视频的剧情大体相似，所有增添，成品粗糙，望不嫌弃

\---------------------

 

Adam站在房间中间，脚下摆着一堆行李。

他穿着一件黑色T恤，一条牛仔裤，天气有点凉，他没穿外套。Adam看着Steven，微笑着，模样有点害羞，似乎带着初来乍到的不适。他下意识舔舔嘴唇，把耳机从头上摘下来，动作又是那样从容，就仿佛这整个场景，包括他的离去和归来，都只是他们曾经讨论过的某个故事情节，自然而然，无需惊讶。

“我应该站在这里吗？”Adam问。

当然不。

Steven朝他走近一步，又近一步，有什么硬邦邦的东西从桌面上滚下来，砸到地毯上，硌了脚，Steven没有在意。他伸出手，指尖接触到冰凉的镜面，Adam，Steven镜子里的倒影，指尖也触碰到了他的，Steven逐渐把整个手掌贴上去，隔着镜面好像十指相扣。他眨眨眼，镜子里的人也同样眨了眨眼，说：“欢迎回来。”

“你怎么离开这么久？”Steven问他，“你怎么可以离开我这么久？”

镜子里的人不可能回答，他只是看着他，露出悲伤的表情。

Steven就那样盯着镜子里的倒影，他维持着这个姿势，直到寒冷的触感逐渐从指间通过经络传递到五脏六腑，他的胃痛得缩成一团。

到底还是不像。他把头发剪短，染成金色，好像孤魂野鬼套了层皮，但他们终究还是不同的模样。

Steven缓缓探身向前，嘴唇贴上玻璃镜面，落下一团模糊不清的哈气，镜中人的相貌也变得氤氲起来，仿佛某种自欺欺人的温柔假象。

“我很想你。”他说。

 

他还记得他们的第一次接吻，也是差不多的天气，也是在这个房间里。一开始，他们只是喝了点酒，然后凑过头，互相亲吻着对方的嘴唇，气喘得有些粗。如果说Steven没想过后面的程序，那是不可能的，他暗自喜欢Adam那么久，这些事情不可能不想，但在脑海里搭建场景是一回事，在现实中实际操作又是另一个难度，他们滚上床单，肉欲燃烧，肌肤相亲，磨蹭了大半个钟头才终于进去，快感来临的时候仿佛灵魂都在战栗。

第二天Steven醒来的时候天已经亮得透彻，但窗帘厚重，屋内黑暗，只泄出一丝光明。枕边的Adam呼吸平稳。Steven不确定他是否醒来，于是许久不敢动。他悄悄把手掌搭在Adam身上，感受着胸膛的起伏。这使他联想到沙滩柔软，波浪起伏，想到小城下午三点咖啡店里的阳光，想到他那些虚恍而真实的过往。

这个时候Adam醒了，他睁开眼，漂亮的蓝眼睛互相对视着，良久，Steven轻声说：“别开灯……”

 

别开灯。Steven在心里说，于是他没有去开灯。他身躯径直跌倒在床上，枕头似乎还留存着Adam的味道，Steven闭上眼，伸手抱过那个枕头，仿佛怀抱着一个身躯的温暖。

 

Adam死了，Adam还在这里。

 

Adam死后，Steven曾经三次去他家里，因为他没有别的地方可去。最后一次，他剪短了头发，染成金色，摘了眼镜，活得更像Adam的样子，只是眼神骗不了人。他敲开门，Adam的母亲为他打开，看到他，失态般愣了好久，然后请他进去，坐下，喝茶。可以说那是一种可怕的境地，他们相顾无言，房间里尽是沉默。Steven离开的时候，Adam的母亲叫住他，送给他一件外套，是原本属于Adam的外套。

然而这件外套的颜色已经旧了。就像树叶从树枝上脱落，颜色立刻由绿转黄，这件外套已经开始褪色了，仿佛宣告着故主的死亡。Steven有些想不起来Adam上一次穿它是什么时候，事实上Adam一直活在他的记忆里。在这样的日子里，他只能想象Adam，他的想象不断带他回到过去，未来似乎早已被他抛弃。

 

Steven剪了头发，这不是什么大不了的事情，但Tuck并不这样想。Steven早上离开家，中午又回来，他一头漂亮的黑色卷发已经不见，取而代之的是一头短发，Steven还将它染成了金色，使他看起来更像Adam的样子。Tuck只见过Adam的照片，但这并不妨碍他的讶异，Tuck放下报纸，“Steven。”他叫他的名字，但Steven快步走上楼，没有回应。

Steven的妈妈端来红茶，“他最近都是这个样子……”

Tuck是Steven母亲请来的心理医生，“整个曼彻斯特最好的，”她这样介绍，“你需要好好聊聊。”

Tuck看起来似乎并不像一个心理医生，外表和行为上都是如此。譬如说，他从不会像那些医生一样，身穿惨白色的外套，戴金丝框眼镜，没有表情，叫他坐下，让他讲述最近的事情，事无巨细，剖心拆骨，Tuck没有。他爱笑，浓烈得有些刺眼。他隔三差五来到Steven家里，坐下，和他聊天，或者叫他出去，唱唱歌，喝一杯，随便走走，就像一个结识已久的朋友。

“新发型很漂亮。”Tuck终于找到机会和他谈话。

Steven点头，“谢谢。”他没有多余的话可说。

Tuck请他去酒吧坐一坐，“很久没听你唱歌了。”

Steven偏过头看他：“你以前听过？”

Tuck边走边说：“我算是你的老粉丝。”

Steven跟上他的步伐：“我才唱了半年。”

Tuck笑：“是吗？可是感觉已经过去很久了。”

Steven忍不住嫌弃：“你说话的语气好像你才是那个需要被治疗的病人。”

Tuck从喉咙里嗯了一声：“世界上哪有人是完全健康的。”

Steven反问：“你们医生都这么看待别人？”

Tuck耸耸肩，决定不和Steven在语言上争论下去，“你今天想唱什么？”

Steven想了想：“你来定？”

Tuck提议道：“《If You Loved Me》怎么样？”

Steven来了兴致：“Peggy March？我喜欢她的歌，你应该听过那首《I Will Follow Him》…… ”话说到这，Steven又停住了，每条路的尽头都站着Adam，Steven躲不开他。

Tuck了解他的沉默，但他继续说：“那就唱这首吧。”

他的行为似乎是在鼓励自己沉湎于对Adam的思念，Steven觉得自己看不懂Tuck。

 

Steven和Adam真正意义上的第一次谈话也是在这个酒吧，那天，他在台上，唱《Give His A Great Big Kiss》，Adam就在台下，为他鼓掌。事实上Steven好奇那天Adam到底有没有听到他的歌，“你头上甚至还戴着那么大的耳机！”Steven后来抱怨说。而Adam只是低头笑，露出好看的酒窝。

染发剂质量并不好，没几天就几乎完全褪了色，如今Steven的头发介于黑色与褐色之间，头发渐渐长了，只是不再卷。地西泮片放在床头，Tuck建议他停止服用，于是Steven再也没有吃。他只是仍然每隔几天就出现在球场，过去多少个默默暗恋的日子里，Steven在看台上，Adam在球场里，微风阵阵，他们相距只有数十米的距离。

Steven去球场，去酒吧，不再去墓地或是Adam的家里，他每天习惯性地查看邮箱，盯着电话发呆，就像一个药品的奴隶，徒劳无功地将手伸向早已空空如也的药瓶。

Steven不再吃药了，可距离治愈尚遥遥无期。

 

Tuck开始偶尔住在Steven家里，“我们需要更深入的了解。”他这样说。这句话的措辞听起来有些奇怪，Steven没有拒绝，做出默许的姿态。

那天他外出，私事，Tuck没有跟着他。早上Steven从楼上下到客厅里，灌了杯咖啡，急匆匆地要出门，Tuck把头从厚重的书籍里抬起来，叫住他，递给他一把雨伞。夜里果真下了雨，Steven撑着伞走在路上，脚下泥泞，头上是坚实的堡垒。

回到家的时候已经是半夜了，客厅灯光昏黄，Tuck依旧埋头在那本厚重的书里，他穿着睡衣，看到Steven， 便轻声说：“你回来了？”

Steven的鞋子湿了一半，他放下伞，换了衣服，感到骨子里都透出潮湿，Tuck为他倒杯热茶，披上毛毯，他动作平和，掌心温暖，这竟使Steven恍惚之中产生了一种错觉，仿佛Tuck也确实在爱着他。

Steven出门是为了一件事，有人打电话给他，说发现了Adam的一件遗物，他们简单翻阅，最后觉得应该属于他。那是一个日记本，本子崭新，薄薄几页，字里行间写得全是Adam关于Steven的少年心事。

而现在那个日记本就贴在他的胸口，小且冰凉，就像一颗小小的心脏。Steven有些困了，他披着毛毯，端起红茶，窗外黑夜浓重，他只觉得自己疲惫不堪，几乎要坠入深渊。

Tuck从他的表情里看出了点东西，他觉得Steven不愿意再说些什么了，因此也陷入沉默。可过一会，没有任何过渡，Steven突然开口。

“你知道吗？英语里用得最多的单词，是'时间'。”

“他没有离开我，从来没有，他只是……走出了时间，他永远停在那里。”

“而生者必须继续。”

Tuck点点头：“有点残酷，是不是？”

“有点疲倦。”Steven说。

街道上的路灯挨个熄灭了，唱片也已经放完。外面天色隐约，模糊不清，他们面对面坐着，置身于半明半暗的微光中。有什么东西结束了，获得了某种形式，一个生命的阶段载满了记忆，悄然流逝。

“你应当走向另一个现实。”Tuck说。

 

 

END.


End file.
